Falling inside the Black
by Generated Anomoly
Summary: Susan has always been different, her whole life. When she says goodbye to Lucy in the Forest, this difference makes itself known, and a whole new prophesy awakens. Will Prince Caspian be there to help her when she falls? M rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I watched my dear sister ride away on our horse. It tore me to pieces knowing that I would never see her again, but I accepted that I was going to die. She had to succeed in her mission, she had to, or Narnia would be lost forever. I took a deep breath and turned to face the Telmarine's, listening to the far off thunder of the dozen hooves tearing the lush ground to shreds. I readied my Bow and locked an arrow into place, ready to fire when needed. I may have accepted that I was going to die, but I wasn't going down without a fight. As I stood there waiting for the end, I started reminiscing about all the good times my family and I had had.

* * *

I had always been slightly different than the rest of my family. I always saw something that the others didn't, or heard something they missed. I had a natural affinity to nature, like it was part of me. The tree's around me rustled, like a breeze had swept through their green limbs, yet I felt no breeze on my face.

I knelt to the ground and placed a hand onto the ochre dirt, digging my slender fingers into its cool hardness. I could feel the vibrations of the horses, drawing ever closer to me, perhaps 2 minutes away. As is stood, I brushed the dirt from my hand onto the skirt of my forest green dress.

I wasn't sure why, but something was different, something was changing around me. As the horses came into sight I stretched my arm out straight in front of me, with my palm facing down. Without knowing what I was doing, I whispered "Avanti" into the forest around me. It was Narnian for 'Awaken'. The forest came to life, trees and rocks and the dirt of the earth whispered their thanks to me. I replied in kind, "Mih jio firsqu hounf lintia". I begged them to help me in my upcoming battle; I begged them to help save their home. They whispered back to me "yifg". I smiled and nodded my thanks at their affirmative answer.

The Tullamarine's surrounded me and I raised my head and glared at the leader. In a voice as cold as ice, as hard as diamond, I spoke.

"Leave this place, scum of the earth. We wish only for peace. If you turn and go, and never return, we will not hurt you".

Their laughter bounced around the forest. I snarled softly, and raised my bow.

"Little girl, you threaten us? With your useless bow and arrows that don't fly true. We ask you to come with us, and we will not hurt you…Much".

The smug leer he gave me made bile rise up into my throat. I new that if I went with them, I would be hurt and in more ways than one.

"I refuse to back down. I refuse to go with you and be made a toy for your sexual pleasure and entertainment. I warned you once, now I warn you a final time, _leave this place, or die where you stand". _

The laughter was louder than before, and made me angry. I raised my free arm in front of me and clenched my hand into a fist. I spoke loudly and clearly the words "finu terhn", so that the men could hear me. The words I spoke were the Narnian words for 'Go forth'.

The men looked at each other and shrugged, and then the leader spoke his own words. "Get her…Alive". They charged me, horse and man and arrow and sword sped towards me.

I smiled as the forest around me came alive. I fired my arrows, straight and true into man after man, as the trees captured the soldiers and held them captive in their boughs, until all that was left were the dead on the ground and the leader, sitting stunned on his white steed. "I warned you Telmarine, I told you to go, or die where you stand."

I was so engrossed in my speech, that I missed one of the soldiers, whom I though to be dead, throw his dagger at me. It raced through the air towards me, and I didn't hear it until it was too late, until it pierced the skin of my side, until I felt the warm blood seep into my dress. I gasped and my bow fell to the ground unnoticed as I clutched my side in horror. As I used my hand to staunch the bleeding I momentarily forgot about the leader of the Telmarine's. I did however notice the dagger he threw at me, but I didn't move fast enough to totally escape injury; it lanced through my arm, leaving sharp pain and red blood in its wake. I thought I was done; I had no more energy to beseech the forest for help, no more energy to even care, I new it was time for me to die, to give in.

* * *

To say that Prince Caspian's enraged yell startled me is an understatement. My head spun to his direction so fast that it hurt. My jaw dropped open as his sword sliced through the Leader's neck, like a hot knife through butter. The tree closest to the gravely injured soldier who's arrow had found my side, grabbed the man in its lethal green branches, snapped his back in a smooth move, then dropped its bloody corpse to the ground.

I wobbled unsteadily where I stood as the world spun around me. Strong hands wrapped around me and held me upright.

"Come Susan, sit, let me see your wounds".

I allowed him to escort me to a log, were he helped me to sit. The wound on my side had stopped flowing blood, but the one on my arm hadn't. Caspian retrieved a bag from his black horse and knelt next to me. His calloused hands tried to peel my dress-sleeve up my arm, to free the wound, but the sleeves where so skin tight that I gasped in pain as it tore at the wound. I gently pushed him away.

"That's not going to work Caspian, the only way for me to do this, and so you can treat the wound on my side, is for me loosen my dress. I am sorry, and I know it is inappropriate, but I have to do it. My breasts are bound, so I will not be exposed, but if you do not wish me to do this, then leave the bandages and will do it myself".

He gave me a soft smile and chuckled lightly, "I had an older sister, I am not an, how do you say it, idiot when it comes to the female body."

His fingers swiftly un-knotted the ties at the front of the dress and slid it off my shoulders, easing the sleeves gently off my arms so he didn't catch the wound on it. He let it rest at my waist, just underneath the white material binding my chest. The silver silk under dress buttoned at the back, so he quickly undid the buttons and did the same as the green over-dress. I shivered.

"I will be as quick as I can your highness".

I smiled softly up at him. "Thank you Caspian, but do call me Susan".

He smiled and proceeded to tend to my wounds. He washed it out with water and that made me hiss in pain. When he went to bandage the cut, the edges wouldn't stay together, so the blood wouldn't stop.

"It's going to need stitches Caspian; do you have a needle with you?"

He shook his head. I gave a soft sigh. "Please don't tell my family about what I can do, I don't wish to tell them about this….power, just yet. Can you pass me that stone there?"

He looked at me quizzically, and handed it to me, but I didn't say anymore. I held the stone in my hand and told it what I would like it to do; I showed it a picture in my mind of what I would like it to look like. After a minute or two, I opened my fist and instead of a rock, was a perfect stone needle. Caspian glanced at it in awe, but didn't say anything.

"This will hurt a lot Susan, but I will be as quick as possible".

I nodded and gritted my teeth. He began. The pain was like nothing I had experienced before. My eyes welled up with tears; they then fell, quickly, like a river down my face.

Very quickly though, it was over, and when I looked at my arm again, it was neatly bandaged. I wiped my face with my grubby hand and nodded my thanks to Caspian.

"I have to look at your side now", he told me in his soft lilting voice.

I nodded and he helped my peel my dress down further. What I saw on my abdomen made me gasp and black spots appeared in front of my eyes. Caspian gasped too, and muttered a soft curse. He ran his fingers over the pale green lines on my stomach. It was like a vine of ivy, growing up the side of a stone house, except it was growing up my stomach…sort of. The start of the vine, it looked a lot like a tattoo, was hidden somewhere underneath the covers of my dress. It rose up, circled around my belly button then went higher, until it disappeared underneath the white cloth binding my breasts.

Caspian muttered something that sounded like "It's true".

I was still speechless, and could only look up at Caspian in silence. He started talking then, in a voice as soft as velvet. "There is a prophesy, similar to the one about the four rulers of Narnia, but it is about each one of you in particular. Peter, the Ruler; Edmund, the Brave; Lucy, the lioness; finally there's you….Susan the Queen of the forest. It is said that when you are ready to take the throne from Queen Itanie as the next ruler of the forest, the tattoo, the vine, will be complete in colour, not just an outline".

"But, how did I even get chosen to be the next ruler? I am the Queen of Narnia…"

"It is said that at birth, each child was blessed, thus sealing their fate. Queen Itanie personally chose you to be the heir to the throne, and blessed you at your birth".

I was silent as he tended to the wound on my side. It was deeper, but a clean cut, it hadn't hit anything vital. It still needed stitches so for another 5 minutes I was in excruciating pain. At the end though, I looked down to see a neat bandage circling my abdomen. Caspian was burying the dirty cloths he'd used and placed the needle into his bag. He took the bag over to his horse and attached it to the saddle. He came and knelt back beside me and helped to re-fasten my dress. The silver under-dress was pulled up and re-buttoned; the green over-dress was re-tied at the front. He helped me pull the dress so it was straight and not pulling to tightly on my wounds. He smiled at me once we were complete. "All done Susan, you look fine".

I tried to imagine what I looked like from his eyes, but couldn't do it. He vaulted onto his horse, and held his hand out for me. I smiled, climbed carefully up onto the log and took his hand. I carefully climbed onto his horse so I didn't tear my stitches. Once I was settled, with my Bow and arrows slung around my shoulders, I slid my hands around his slim waist and rested my head tiredly on his back.

"Where would you like to go Susan? Back to Peter and Edmund?"

"Yes please", I murmured.

With that, he kicked the horse in the side and flicked the reigns, and we were off, galloping back to the rest of my family. I gave one last glance backwards, at the receding forest, and wished and hoped with all my heart that Lucy had found Aslan.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the chronicles of Narnia, or its characters. I do however; own the other characters thrown in there, and the AU storyline. **

**A/N: I JUST watched **_**'the chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.' **_**It was excellent. I was brushing my teeth afterwards when I got bitten by my vampire bunny muse. It bit me all night too, so I decided to get it off my back…ermm...Head….**

**This can either be a one shot, or, if I get a few reviews wanting me to continue, then I can make it a chapter story. I really would like to make it a chapter story….All mistakes are my own, as I don't have a Beta..**

**Let me know what you think of it please…I love getting reviews and hearing what people think of my work. Also, if you like Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1, or Twilight, check out my other stories. **

**Jenni xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The rolling hills flew past me, nothing but a smear of green to my eyes. Caspian's horse was running as fast it could manage, so fast that the normally one hour horse ride, took half an hour. I took a deep breath and clamped down on my roiling feelings, locking them away. I couldn't break down now, Narnia needed my help. As we rode into the valley, Peter and Edmund's heads turned our way. The horse slowed to a canter, to a trot, to a walk, until he finally stopped. Caspian vaulted off his horse then stood next to him, arms outstretched, ready to help me down. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his upper arms. His arm's wrapped carefully around my hips, so as to not hit my wound, and he lifted me off. As Caspian placed me on the ground, Peter and Edmund jogged over, there faces a mix of worry and anxiousness.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter said, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

With a hiss of pain as his arm tightened around my side, I carefully manoeuvred out of his hug. "I had a bit of trouble…I had to let her go on her own".

He didn't seem to be listening to me, instead staring intently at the thin line of red seeping through the green material. "What happened? You're bleeding."

I sighed. "I had a bit of a run in with the Telmarine's…and one of their daggers".

"So Lucy is okay?"

I hesitated in answering. "I'm not sure, but I hope so…But enough about me, what has been happening here?"

"The Telmarine's are advancing, and we are readying the troops to fight. We are severely outnumbered though, so I don't expect us to win, unless Lucy finds Aslan." His voice may have been hopeful, like he was expecting to win; that Lucy was going to succeed, but his eyes told a different story. They looked like the inside of a tomb, dark, without so much as a spark of light, signalling that he even had the _slightest _bit of hope.

I thought this over while Caspian, Edmund and Peter started talking about what they could do, what they should do. I wasn't listening to their conversation at all, I was concocting a plan of how to beat this army, so when they called my name, I was startled and jumped a bit.

"Susan, are you okay?" Edmund said, peering at my face.

I nodded, too excited to vocalise my answer. "I have an idea", I finally exploded, "He's a king right, and all king's are prideful, so if you challenge him to a swordfight, he won't be able to resist, and Peter has _never _been beaten in a sword fight." When I said that all King's where prideful, Peter and Edmund had spluttered and made objectionable noises. Caspian ignored the to adolescent boys and grinned at me.

"That's actually a good idea Susan. He won't be able to say no, because that would be saying he's weak. Especially if he is in front of his army."

Peter and Edmund had stopped arguing over who was the most prideful, and were listening to the conversation.

Edmund spoke up then, a smile on his face, "I'll take the white flag over and tell him our proposition".

I smiled and stepped back, away from the conversation, letting the boys take over the planning. I walked slowly away, trying not to pull my stitches out, towards a grassy patch of ground in the shadow of the cliffs. I sat carefully, ever conscious of the pain in my side. I glanced towards the boys again and watched them share their plans with the Centaur's and Minotaur's. They listened and nodded while a fawn helped Edmond put on some armour. Edmund glanced my way and waved. I waved back then started absentmindedly picking grass, staring at my baby brother as he rode towards the enemy. It tore at my heart knowing that one, or all of us could die today, never return to Narnia, to our beloved Cair Paravel.

I'm not sure how long I sat there for, but when Edmund returned sometime later, I stood and rushed, as fast as I was able, towards him. I hugged him hard, hurting myself in the process, but I had to make sure he was okay.

"Owww…put me down Su," he grumbled, trying to escape from my arms. Once Peter and Caspian and the rest came into sight, I let him go. I wasn't that mean as to lower his _'manly pride' _because his sister was hugging him.

"How'd it go Ed?" Peter said, gently punching Edmund's shoulder as a sign of brotherly affection.

"Well he accepted, and will meet you in the stone circle at midday today".

Peter nodded, and walked away, towards the entrance to our hideout. I suspected he needed time to think on what he had to do, and how he had to do it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Midday came all to quickly. A small group of us headed to the stone circle. Everyone else was on alert, ready to attack the enemy army if we gave the signal. The fight between the two was horrible. We very nearly lost. When the second round came, it was a fast and dangerous fight, which Peter won. The scum surrendered and we thought we had won, until one of _HIS _soldiers murdered his king, his leader. The fight that followed was nasty.

Half of the other army was swallowed by the ground, which evened the odds, and heightened our chances of winning. Our army, our friends, were dieing around me. My arrows were flying hard and fast, as fast as my friends were dieing. We were losing, and I could see my brothers and friends losing hope, quickly.

Aslan's roar made the whole entire army, ours and the enemy, pause in their fighting and face the sound.

I span around and let out a joyous cry. Lucy was okay! She was seated on Aslan's back, gripping his massive mane of fur between her hands. The Telmarine's fled towards their camp, regrouping with their comrades along the way.

Our army ran towards Aslan, shouting in joy at the return of our leader. The four of us ran to Aslan, and bowed low.

"Rise King's and Queen's of Narnia", Aslan said, his great voice reverberating through the valley. Peter, Edmund and I rose, yet Caspian still kneeled beside me. "Did I not say for all of the King's and Queen's of Narnia to rise? King Caspian." Caspian rose, a bewildered look on his face.

"But I am not king Oh Great One."

Aslan gave a small chuckle. "Ah, but you are young child, the Telmarine King is dead is he not, and you are the heir to the throne are you not, so that therefore makes _you _the rightful king does it not?"

"I…I..guess it does", Caspian managed to stutter out.

Lucy scrambled off Aslan's back and ran into my arm's. "Susan, you're okay", she cried, hugging me fiercely. I winced in pain and gently loosened her arms from my waist. "Yes, I am okay Lou, but I didn't escape with out injury." I pointed to the line of red on the side of my dress. Lucy was about to remark on this when a Centaur ran up.

"Your highness'", he panted, "The Telmarine reinforcements are coming. The bridge has been finished and an army, three times bigger than this one, is on it's way to march over it."

Lucy gasped. "What can we do?"

Aslan was the one to answer her question. "Susan will be able to help us there."

Everyone's heads swung around to look at me. "Wh…What? I don't have any idea what you are talking about Aslan!" I shrieked, my voice rising through several panicked octaves.

"Ah, but you do My Queen", he replied, bowing in front of me. I gasped in shock. So did everyone else.

"I don't have any idea about what you are talking about Aslan."

"You are Queen of the Forest, you can awaken it from its sleep, it will help in the fight."

"But I don't know _how _Aslan, and I don't have enough power to awaken the whole forest anyway. Why can't you do it, you've done it before."

"I think you will find Susan, that your powers have grown considerably since you used them earlier this morning. Come, do it."

I sighed in defeat. Stupid Lion. "Fine, I'll do it."

Throughout the whole discussion, everyone had been silent, their heads whipping backwards and forwards from me to Aslan.

I glanced at them then raised my hand in front of me. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist, saying "Avanti" as I did so, my voice wavering, lacking any conviction or authority.

"Try again Susan, and mean it. Reach inside yourself and find your power. Thrust it outwards, _AWAKEN THE FOREST!_" The last bit was growled at me.

I took one step forwards, away from the group and knelt to the ground. I placed a hand onto the grey stone at my knees and made it rise up, with me on top of it. Once I was a fair height off the ground I stood. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I reached inside myself, felt the power growing, bigger and bigger, waiting to escape, awaken the hibernating forest. I breathed out slowly then opened my eyes. The crowd below me gasped. I stretched out my hand and clenched it into a fist. I mentally reached inside myself and grasped my power, pulling it to the surface, out into my fist. I gave a small smile then spoke. With a cry I yelled the word. "Avanti" was echoed throughout the valley. The trees creaked and groaned, their boughs moving, waving at me. They stood up straight, like soldiers in front of their commander. I knelt and lowered the pillar of stone to the ground, rejoining my family.

I could see the questions were about to start being asked, but I started talking before they were voiced.

"We need to go. I will answer your questions after the war is over. Come on, lets go!"

They nodded and ran with me to where our horses where tethered. I went to jump on mine, but a hand caught my elbow.

"Susan, ride with me." Caspian asked.

"Why Caspian?" I replied, looking confused as I watched my family jumped on their horses, Lucy on Aslan's back again and the remnants of our army ready themselves.

"You are still injured, and while I ride the horse, you can control the forest, or shoot arrows."

"Okay, I see your point Caspian."

He nodded and held his arms out to me. I grabbed hold and he boosted me onto his black steed. He jumped on in front of me and grabbed the reigns. With that, everyone's voices joined in a battle cry and we rode to meet the enemy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We reached the river in record time, and sure enough, we could see the army approaching. We sat on our side of the river, and waited for them to cross. Once they were halfway across, Aslan did something to awaken Poseidon, king of the Ocean. He drowned the men on the bridge, then returned to a peaceful slumber, ready to be awakened again. A cheer went up, as the remaining Telmarine's retreated in defeat. The happiness was overwhelming, until someone's, a Centaur I think, piercing scream ripped through the frivolities.

Everyone span around, expecting the worst, and sure enough, a Centaur was standing sentinel at the back of the crowd…without a head, blood and gore running down the bloodied headless corpse. The last of the Telmarine army we thought we had beaten was standing behind us.

The fighting began again, the enemies having a clear advantage of sheer numbers. There were at least three times as many of them as there were of us. Eventually the fighting slowed, stopped. Our numbers were severely diminished, more than before, but so were theirs. We had the Telmarine's surrounded, no way of escape. A cheer went up as they dropped their weapons and surrendered. Caspian jumped off the horse, then pulled me down too. The Minotaur's were taking the weapons off the prisoners and searching them for more, before tying them up and carrying them off to who knows where. Once they were all done, the crowd was exuberant. Everyone was hugging and some were kissing, but the general feeling was happiness that the war was over, and we were all still alive. I span around an smiled happily at Caspian. He grinned back and pulled me into his arms, boosting me up high so his arms were wrapped around my hips in a tight hug. I was laughing loudly as he span me around when I felt a sharp pain tear through my side, the opposite to where I got hit earlier that day. I went limp in Caspian's arms.

As my laughter got abruptly got cut off, I heard Peter's agonised yell. It felt like I wasn't in my body anymore, kind of looking on at the sidelines. I could see a huge red gash spreading blood all over Caspian's hands as he tried to staunch the bleeding, but it was to hard, the gash was too big, the blood was coming too fast.

I saw Edmund battling with a severely injured man, who I guessed must have thrown the sword at me. He was yelling "For the King and for all of the Telmarine's!!"

Edmund's sword slid through his neck, silencing his cries. I looked back down at my disabled body, when I felt a sharp pull yank me unceremoniously back to my body. All I could feel was pain, red hot pain. It tore at me, tried to tear me apart. I managed to open my eyes a crack, and over the metallic blood in the my throat, I murmured "sorry". The pain grew to much for me, and I felt myself grow light-headed with lack of blood. My heart started to beat slower and slower, until it finally stopped. The pain grew then, past the unbearable stage. My brain was growing dim, and the darkness was closing in, whispering to me, calling me. I forced myself to ignore the whispers and grasped hold of the light, refusing to let go. My heart gave one last stutter, then died, never to beat again. The light disappeared and I fell then, having nothing to hold onto. I gratefully fell into the black, the darkness embracing me in its cool arms. The darkness overcame me, and the whispers were finally quiet.

* * *

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, but I do, however, own the plotline and the extra characters.

**A/N: I updated this chapter because a reviewer kindly let me know my two MAJOR spelling mistakes; Edmond instead of Edmund, and Tullamarine's instead of Telmarine's. I have never read the book, so I never new the correct spelling of Edmund, and with the heavy accent in the movie, it sounds like 'Tullamarine'…so again…sorry, it wont happen again. I will try and update again tomorrow okay, sorry for the long gaps between updates, but apparently I thought I could keep 5 stories going at the same time updating them all every week….**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks to all the people that added this story to alerts and favourites. **

**Jenni**


	3. Please don't hate me

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

Im SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry. I won't be posting anything on any of my stories. Im currently doing year 12 of school (final year) and its insane. I barely have time to _read_ fanfic anymore. Again, im terribly sorry.

What i will do though, is continue to write the stories so that once school is over and done with, i can post the chapters of the old stories, PLUS new ones. How cool is that?

Again, please don't hate me and im terribly sorry.....

Jenni (Generated Anomoly)


End file.
